My Mini-EXO's Story
by ArRuSwari96
Summary: FF dengan Sistem Request Kedua Buatan Author :) / BL,Boy X Boy,4 EXO's Crack Pair and 2 EXO's Official Pair [ KrisYeol,BaekTao,XiuChen,KaiLay,SuD.O,HunHan ] / Don't Like Don't Read [ Update - KrisYeol ]
1. Chapter 1

_**Tap Tap Tap**_

Sebuah langkah kecil melangkah di atas sebuah kasur yang terlihat sangat luas bila dibandingkan dengan tubuh sesuatu yang melangkah tersebut. Langkahnya yang kecil tengah berjalan menuju ke gundukkan yang tampak seperti tumpukkan bantal.

 _ **Srek Srek**_

"Unn..Unn…"

 _ **Puk puk**_

Sebuah mata seorang yeoja terbuka karena merasakan ada sebuah tangan kecil yang menepuk nepuk pipinya lembut hingga membuatnya terbangun seperti ini. Yeoja itu kemudian tersenyum dan mengusak rambut makhluk kecil itu. Matanya yeoja itu menatap wajah lucu dihadapannya yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar di hadapannya.

" _Morning_ Yeollie…. _Sweet Dream Tonight_ ?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Presented By

Author : **DragonPhoenix96**

.: Cast : Chibi!EXO

.: Genre : Unknown(?),I'm not sure about Romance

.: Disclaimer :.

Para Uke Milik Seme(?) dan Mereka milik keluarga mereka masing masing dan Tuhan, Author hanya punya Alur Cerita FF ini yang yah…*silahkan nilai sendiri*

.: Warning :.

Typo yang mungkin bisa terjadi,mungkin ada yang sedikit OOC tanpa Author sadari, ,BoyXBoy, OneShot * _push-up dance_ * ,Don't Like Don't Read

.

Don't be Silent Reader juseyo! :'(

*nangis meluk Chanyeol* *ditelan Kris*.

.

.

.

Masa depan….

Masa dimana semua hal yang tak terbayangkan bisa ada jika kita mau menemukan caranya agar bisa ada dalam kehidupan nyata.

Seperti sebuah produk baru bernama _**Mini-EXOs**_ yang berwujud manusia namun dalam ukuran yang sangat kecil. Yah kalau di bilang seukuran boneka Barbie mungkin tidak juga. Yang pasti ukurannya cukup dalam genggaman tanganmu…

Namun sayangnya karena banyak hal yang ditentang dari pembuatannya pada akhirnya hanya ada dua belas _**Mini-EXOs**_ yang ada dan inilah kisah mereka berserta para owner mereka…

Ah yah….

Jangan lupakan….

Kisah romantic antara _ **Mini-EXOs**_ …

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **:: Author's Note ::**_

Hai hai readers sekalian….

Author _**DragonPhoenix**_ di sini lagi…

Hohoho…

Sepertinya saya tiba tiba pingin bikin FF request lagi…soalnya yang " _ **TSM's Butler Café"**_ kenapa gak lanjut itu soalnya datanya gak kebawa sama saya alias di laptop saya yang lama sementara saya punya laptop lain yang baru jadi yah mau dilanjuttin juga udah lupa sampai mana….mianhae….menunggu untuk bisa ambil datanya dari sana….

Oh ya disini saya butuh OC buat Owner-nya dari para **Chibi!EXO** ini mau ada romance-nya dikit buat para Chibi ini tapi yah tetap mereka butuh owner juga jadi yah gitu deh/?/

ah ya omong omong kopel-nya untuk FF ini:

KrisYeol

BaekTao

XiuChen

KaiLay

SuD.O

HunHan

Yang Official cuman dua memang author sengaja…khususnya KaiLay soalnya kayaknya itu tantangan banget buat bikin FF dari couple yang itu…secara bukan couple yang author sering lihat moment-nya….

Jadi kalau kalian mau jadi OC nya tulis di Review dengan Format :

 **Nama OC** : ( Terserah mau nama asli kalian atau nama korea atau nama jepang )

 **Owner dari** : ( Salah Satu Member )

 **Karakter** : ( Disini maksudnya karakter OC kalian ya…)

Contohnya….

 **Nama OC** : Lee Seunghae

 **Owner dari** : Mini-Suho

 **Karakter** : Energik,Senang tersenyum namun Kutu-buku,Senang menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain bersama Mini-Suho dikamarnya.

Tapi kalau karakternya ada yang author tambahkan harap jangan terlalu marah atau ngambek yah…soalnya ini juga demi lancarnya pembuatan FF ini ^^ basic karakternya yah tentu saja OC-nya itu dari kalangan keluarga yang menengah ke atas yang laian lain itu usulan kalian dan kalau mau ide usul alur cerita juga boleh tapi tetap pada couple yang author tulis diatas…kalau diluar itu mungkin nanti kalau semua couple sudah di posting ^^

Jadi ditunggu kritik dan sarannya apakah FF ini harus lanjut dengan menulis request kalian atau harus berhenti saja dengan minta dihapuskannya FF ini^^

Author terbuka kok…selama kalian tetap memakai bahasa yang sopan….

So, I Will Wait For Your Review Guys ^^

With Love,

 _ **DragonPhoenix96**_


	2. Mini KrisYeol's Story

.: Author : **DragonPhoenix96**

.: Cast : _Chibi!KrisYeol, Lee Hyena ( OC ), Shania Park ( OC )_

.: Genre : Romance

.: Disclaimer :.

Para Uke Milik Seme(?) dan Mereka milik keluarga mereka masing masing dan Tuhan, Author hanya punya Alur Cerita FF ini yang yah…*silahkan nilai sendiri*

.: Warning :.

Typo yang mungkin bisa terjadi,mungkin ada yang sedikit OOC tanpa Author sadari, ,BoyXBoy, OneShot* _push-up dance_ *,Drabble abal,Don't Like Don't Read

.

Don't be Silent Reader juseyo! :'(

*nangis meluk Chanyeol* *ditelan Kris*.

.

.

.

 **.**

 ** _Tap Tap Tap_**

Sebuah langkah kecil melangkah di atas sebuah kasur yang terlihat sangat luas bila dibandingkan dengan tubuh sesuatu yang melangkah tersebut. Langkahnya yang kecil tengah berjalan menuju ke gundukkan yang tampak seperti tumpukkan bantal.

 ** _Srek Srek_**

"Unn..Unn…"

 ** _Puk puk_**

Sebuah mata seorang yeoja terbuka karena merasakan ada sebuah tangan kecil yang menepuk nepuk pipinya lembut hingga membuatnya terbangun seperti ini. Yeoja itu kemudian tersenyum dan mengusak rambut makhluk kecil itu. Mata yeoja itu menatap wajah lucu dihadapannya yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar di hadapannya.

" _Morning_ Yeollie…. _Sweet Dream Tonight_ ?"

Yang dipanggil Yeollie hanya menganggukan kepalanya sembari tersenyum. Ia lalu melirik ke jam dinding di kamarnya. "Aissshh…tinggal satu jam lagi jam masuk…aku harus cepat cepat!"

Yeoja itu langsung terbangun dari tempat tidurnya—dan bersiap siap untuk bersekolah. Chanyeol atau Yeollie hanya menatap sang pemilik dan mengikuti arah pergerakannya dengan tatapan polos.

Setelah yeoja yang bernama Shania itu telah selesai ia menepuk kepala Chanyeol pelan dan kemudian mengusapnya,"Jangan nakal nde…aku hari ini pulang cepat..arraseo…"

.

.

.

" _Good Morning_ …"

"Ah _good morning_ Hyena sshi..hoaaaammm"

"Isshhh…tutup mulutmu dong kalau menguap….kau semalam ngapain ?"

"Kerjain PR lah…memangnya apa lagi….aku kan bukan tipe tipe yeoja yang suka clubbing tau….."

Hyena hanya tertawa. "Aku hanya bercanda….aku akan sangat terkejut kalau kau tiba tiba sangat menyukai _Clubbing_ Shania-ah…."

Shania memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ah ya ini ada yang ingin kutunjukkan Omong omong…."

Shania kemudian melirik ke arah tas kecil berbentuk kotak yang ditunjukkan oleh Hyena. "Hehehe…kenalin dong…aku juga punya _Mini EXOs_ dong….perkenalkan namanya Kris…"

"Ssst…jangan ribut pabo….nanti kalau dia bangun lalu menangis bagaimana…."

Hyena hanya tertawa pelan. "Tenang kok…Kris tidak seperti itu….yah paling dia hanya menatapmu datar…itu saja…"

Yeoja itu mengamati Kris yang tengah tertidur itu dengan tatapan khawatir dan benar saja Makhluk kecil yang tadi tengah memeluk sebuah boneka angry birds yang berukuran kecil kemudian menggeliat, terbangun dan terduduk menatap ke arah mereka dengan tatapan datar. Hyena lalu hanya mengusap usap rambut Kris—sembari menahan tawa. "Maaf ya Krissie…kami menganggu tidurmu ya…hehehe jangan marah arraseo…"

Kris masih terdiam dan tetap menatap datar mereka."Tuhkan Hyena-ssi….Kris kayaknya ngambekkan deh…"

 _ **HUP**_

Hyena menggendong Kris layaknya ia menggendong seekor _Kitty_. "Krissie…kau ngambek lagi ya?"

 _ **Tuk**_

Tiba tiba Kris menjitak pelan hidung Hyena. Tenang kok dengan tangan kecil yang di miliki oleh _**Mini-EXOs**_ membuat jitakkan mereka tak akan sakit kok—justru mereka akan terlihat semakin imut. Yah buktinya saja….

"Aigooo…Krissie…kau semakin imut eoh…",Hyena lalu mulai mencubiti pipi Kris—menjahili Kris—dengan sesuka hatinya setelah meletakannya di atas meja.

"Andwaeee…. _stop iittt_ ….. _pleaseee_ …"

Tangan mungil Kris berusaha untuk melepaskan cubitan Hyena di pipinya. Hyena memang senang mengusili Kris semenjak ia pertama mendapatkan Kris dan menjadi owner-nya. Namun hal itu bukan berarti ia tak menyayangi Kris,Ia bahkan selalu membawa Kris kemana mana dan merawatnya dengan sangat perhatian. Hanya saja mengusili Kris memang sudah seperti hobi-nya walaupun kalau ia melihat Kris nyaris menangis ia langsung tak tega untuk mengusilinya lagi.

Setelah puas mencubiti, Hyena langsung mengusap pelan pipi Kris—sembari kembali mengobrol dengan Shania. "Ah ya kalau tak salah kau juga punya EXOs kan?"

Shania mengangguk,"Nde..namanya Chanyeol tapi aku lebih senang memanggilnya dengan Yeollie…waeyo?"

"Kau dengar Kris…kau punya teman nanti….kau harus jadi anak baik nde…"

"Eh memangnya nanti aku main ke rumahmu? kayaknya hari ini aku kan gak ada acara apa apa buat kerumahmu nanti sore deh…",kata Shania sembari mengingat ngingat.

"Isshh…kau lupa…."Kata Hyena,"kan kau mau les pelajaran kimia denganku tiap senin sore…terus ngajarin aku matematika sama biologi….."

Shania menepuk jidatnya pelan. "Ah iya….aku baru ingat…"

Hyena terkikik geli,"Arraseo….nanti bawa chanyeol juga nde…hitung hitung….Kris jadi tak kesepian di saat nanti kita belajar…"

Shania kemudian mengangguk.

Ketika Bel berbunyi,Hyena menyembunyikan Kris di dalam lacinya dan menyuruh kris dengan lembut untuk jangan terlalu banyak mengeluarkan suara agar tak membuat songsaengnim mereka Curiga. Bisa bisa Kris di sita oleh saengnim yang mengajar yang kebetulan juga termasuk _killer_ —membayangankannya saja Hyena sudah bergidik ngeri.

Sore Harinya, Dalam kamar milik Shania,yeoja itu tengah mendadani EXOs miliknya—Chanyeol—dengan memakaikan sebuah bando berbentuk telinga beruang. Chanyeol juga memakai jaket hoodie coklat bercorak wajah rillakkuma dan celana jeans biru tua.

"Yeollie…"

"Unnhhh…."

"Nanti jangan nakal arraseo terus jangan usil juga ya yeollie….nanti juga ada temanmu,diajak main oke dan bagi coklat mu…"

"Coklat ?",tanya Chanyeol—sembari merapikan letak bandonya karena membuatnya tidak nyaman tadi.

Shania mengangguk,"Jangan pelit ya….tapi kalian juga jangan terlalu banyak makannya…"

"Arraseo…"

"Janji ?",kata Shania sembari menyodorkan ujung kelingkingnya kea rah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyentuhkan kelingking kecilnya ke kelingking Shania,"Yakkso…."

.

.

.

 _ **Ting Tong**_

Shania memencet bel rumah milik Hyuna saat ini. Yeoja itu memakai hoodie berwarna hitan dengan garis putih dan memakai topi serta celana jeans dan sepatu kets. Chanyeol di bawanya di kantong bagian depan hoodie miliknya—lebih tepatnya di bagian depan tempat ia melindungi tangannya saat ini—sehingga chanyeol terlihat seperti anak kangguru. Dipunggungnya terdapat Backpack yang berisi buku pelajarannya lalu ia juga membawa tas kecil yang berisi peralatan milik chanyeol seperti boneka miliknya dan juga sebatang coklat kesukaannya dan chanyeol.

 _ **Ting Tong**_

Shania menghela nafas,"Aiguuu…tahu begini aku tadi tak menyuruh ahjusshi supir langsung pulang…."

' _Apa aku harus menelponnya ?'_

 _ **Ting Tong**_

Karena penasaran Shania lalau kembali memencet bel tersebut dan kali ini terdengar suara dari speaker bel tersebut…

" _Nuguseyo ?_ "

"Aaaahh….Hyena-ssi…..ini Shania….",balas Hyena cepat—ia sangat hafal sekali kalau itu suara dari Hyena makanya tanpa basa basi dia langsung berbicara seperti itu.

"Aaaa…Shania….chakkaman nde….langsung masuk saja….."

 _ **Krieettt**_

Gerbang pun terbuka dan ketika baru 2 meter Shania memasuki halaman depan rumah Hyena,Ia sudah di sambut oleh Hyena yang tengah terbur buru menaiki skuter miliknya dan berhenti di depan Hyena.

 _ **Ckkiiiiittt**_

"Huuhh…Huuuhhh….Mianhae…"

"Hati hati Hyuna-ssi…kalau kau terjatuh bagaimana eoh?"

"Ah Mianhae…..kajja kita kekamarku nde…"

Shania hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Chanyeol yang berada padda kantong depan hoodie milik Shania hanya menatap Hyena dengan tatapan polosnya semenjak yeoja itu bertemu dengan Shania. Hyena yang merasaa di amati lalu menoleh kea rah Chanyeol

"Eh…Apa itu Yeollie?"

"Ah nde….",Tangan Shania mengelus kepala Chanyeol pelan."Ini yeollie…."

"Annyonghaseo…yeollie imnidaaa….",kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum dengan mengeluarkan _eye-smile_ nya.

"Aigooo…Kyeopta….",kata Hyena sambile mencubit pelan pipi chanyeol—yang dicubit hanya tertawa geli."Nanti tolong temenin Kris ya Yeolliie…ajak main juga…."

Chanyeol mengangguk senang.

Mereka berjalan hingga menuju ke kamar Hyena. Kamarnya cukup luas dengan nansa hitam dengan titik putih yang membentuk pola pola galaksi yang terasa sangat nyata—membuat seakan akan mereka tidak sedang menginjakkan kaki di Bumi.

"Wah indah…",gumam Chanyeol pelan.

"Kau suka yeollie?",Tanya Hyena

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan. "Suka…"

Shania hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Hehe…gomapta yeollie….kau ini imut sekali nde…nanti aku panggilkan Kris nde…"

.

.

.

 _ **:: Mini-EXOs Side ::**_

Kini Chanyeol telah bersama Kris,Setelah tadi Hyena dan Shania meninggalkan Kris dan Chanyeol ditempat dimana biasanya Kris bermain. Mereka lalu kembali ke tujuan utama mereka untuk berkumpul sore ini.

Chanyeol masih memeluk erat boneka _Rillakkuma_ kecil miliknya—sembari menatap Kris. _**Mini-EXOs**_ yang memiliki _pointed ears_ itumasih sedikit merasa takut pada tatapan Kris dan ini sudah 5 menit mereka hanya saling bertatapan satu sama lain dari jarak yang berjauhan. Bahkan tak ada yang mau memulai untuk berkenalan.

Chanyeol melirik Shania dari sudut matanya. Owner-nya itu kini malah terlalu asyik mengobrol dengan yeoja yang—tadi kalau ia tak salah ingat—bernama Hyena,yang merupakan Owner dari **EXOs** didepannya saat ini. EXOs itu jadi bingung sendiri apa yang harus ia perbuat.

"A—Annyonghaseo…ye—yeollie imnida….",Chanyeol perlahan membuka perkenalan mereka. Maklum dirumah biasanya dia _over-active_ sekali tapi sekarang dengan keadaan seperti ini? Diam tanpa ada keributan ? Chanyeol sudah tak tahan juga lama lama.

"Kris…" jawab Kris singkat.

"Bangaseumnida…."balas Chanyeol lagi.

Chanyeol masih memainkan tangan boneka _Rillakkuma_ kecil miliknya sementara Kris kini hanya mengguling gulingkan boneka _Angry Bird_ Merah berukuran kecil di tangannya.

"Krissie suka _Angry Birds_ …",Tanya Chanyeol pelan.

"Iya…Ownernya Kris juga suka….di laptopnya,banyak Game _Angry Birds_ …"

Untuk sekedar info,Hyena memang senang game yang satu itu dan segala seri dari game ini ada pada laptop-nya bahkan ia senang sekali dengan Kris juga salah satunya adalah karena mirip dengan _Angry Birds_. Maniak _Angry Bird_ ? Bisa jadi demikian. Untung saja nilai nya di sekolah tak terganggu karena ia tergolong kategori anak yang pintar.

"Terus…Krissie di ajarin mainnya sama owner ?"

Kris menggeleng pelan. "Cuman liat aja…abis krissie pasti kalah terus main lawan babi ijo-nya…"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Kalau Yeollie ? Yeollie suka banget sama _Rillakkuma_?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan semangat. "Sangat suka…"

"Dikamar Yeollie sama Owner-nya yeollie banyak boneka _Rillakkuma_ loh…"

Kris hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Yeollie juga punya piyama yang bentuknya mirip badan _Rillakkuma_ …kata ownernya yeollie, yeollie mirip rillakkuma…",tambahnya lagi.

"Emang Yeollie nggak malu ?" Tanya Kris. Kris jadi teringat saat Hyena membuatkannya kostum yang mirip dengan _Angry Birds_. Gak jelek sih sebenarnya jahitannya hanya saja Kris yang tak suka memakainya. Obsesi Hyena agak parah juga ya?

"Aniii….",balas Yeol sambil menggeleng dengan imut,"kan cuman buat kalo tidur sama owner terus itu juga buat kalau lagi nginep dibawain memang piyamanya itu sama owner….jadi kan gapapa…"

"Ooohh…begitu…"

Lagi lagi suasana hening menerpa mereka, Chanyeol kembali menunduk dan memainkan boneka _Rillakkuma_ nya lagi.

"Unnn….Krissie…."

"Mmmm…."

"Krissie suka coklat ?",Tanya Chanyeol.

"Lumayan suka…",jawab Kris,"kenapa ?"

Chanyeol kemudian tiba tiba meninggalkan boneka Rillakkuma dan menuju tas kecil tadi di tinggalkan owner-nya di dekatnya.

"Yeollie…..mau kemana?" Tanya Kris yang tak digubris Chanyeol. Dia terlalu asik mencari sesuatu hingga masuk ke dalam tas.

 _ **Srek Srek**_

Chanyeol kini mengubek ngubek tas kecil sang owner yang memang dikhususkan untuk menyimpan barang barang chanyeol jika mereka berpergian. Chanyeol tiba tiba menarik sesuatu. Namun berhenti dan menghadap kearah Kris….

"Krissie siniiii….",panggil Chanyeol tiba tiba.

"Eh ? Buat apa?"

"Iiihh…udaaaaahhhh…siniiiii….."

Kris mendekati Chanyeol. Kris bisa melihat jelas kalau Chanyeol tengah kesusahan dalam menarik sesuatu—Kris yang iba lalu menolong Chanyeol menarik benda itu dan berhenti ketika Chanyeol juga berhenti.

 _ **Srek Srek**_

 _ **Tuuukkk**_

Chanyeol mengupas bungkus aluminium foil coklat—benda yang tadi ditariknya—itu dan kemudian mematahkan satu bagian dari coklat itu.

"E—Eh…itu bukannya punya owner-nya yeollie? Entar kalau Ownernya yeollie marah…gimana?",kata Kris dengan nada agak panic.

Chanyeol hanya lagi lagi hanya menampilkan senyuman lebarnya. "Ga papa….kan ini juga punya yeollie…."

 _ **Tuuukkk**_

"Ini…",Chanyeol kemudian mematahkan coklat yang ada ditangannya itu lagi dan membagi satu bagiannya ke Kris.

"Buat Krissie…."

"Eh ? Buat aku?" Tanya Kris dengan bingung—seakan akan tak percaya kalau sebagian patahan coklat milik chanyeol itu untuknya.

Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan anggukkan pelan. Kris menerimanya dan ia mulai memakan coklat itu sedikit demi sedikit dan begitu juga dengan Chanyeol.

Sejenak hanya ada suara kunyahan coklat yang terdengar. Maklum walau coklat itu terasa lembut namun di dalamnya memang diselipkan remahan hazelnut dan chocochip cookies sehingga membuat nya terasa sedikit renyah.

Chanyeol berhenti mengunyah coklatnya dan menatap Kris."Krissie suka?"

Kris hanya mengangguk—dimulutnya masih ada coklat.

"Enak…gak terlalu manis…",jawabnya setelah menelan coklat yang ada di mulutnya

"Emang Krissie gak suka manis ya?",Tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Kalau terlalu manis…..Kris ga suka…"

Chanyeol mengangguk lagi.

"Gomawoyo yeollie….",kata Kris tiba tiba.

"Eh ?"

"Buat coklatnya…..enak…."

Chanyeol mulai tersenyum senang."Iya dong…itukan buatan yeollie sama owner..pasti krissie suka…."

"Eh,ownernya yeollie bisa masak ?"

Chanyeol kembali hanya mengangguk."Ta—Tapi cuman kue sama coklat…."

"Wah hebaaatt…."

"Owner-nya Krissie ?"

"Kalau coklat ato kue pasti gagal…seringnya kemanisan…makanya Krissie jadi gak suka kue buatannya…tapi kalau yang lainnya enak kok….",jelas Kris.

"Krissie gak boleh begitu sama owner-nya Krissie….",Kata Chanyeol,"Dulu owner-nya yeollie juga ga bisa masak apa apa malah….tapi karena owner tau yeollie suka coklat jadinya owner belajar bikin coklat. Awalnya juga ga enak tapi lama lama enak loh terus keterusan deh belajar bikin kue…."

"Oh tapi owner-nya yeollie gak keliatan kayak yeoja sih…",kata Kris dengan nada yang terdengar sangat polos. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh geli mendengarnya.

"Yang penting owner-nya yeollie sayang sama yeollie….ya kan? Owner-nya Krissie pasti juga sayang kan sama Krissie…."

Kris mengangguk.

"Yeollie juga mau terima kasih sama Krissie…ah ani…sama owner-nya Krissie juga…"

"Kenapa?",Tanya Kris bingung.

Chanyeol tersenyum,"soalnya Krissie sama ownernya Krissie udah mau jadi temennya owner-nya Yeollie…soalnya yeollie suka sedih kalau owner-nya yeollie cuman menyendiri aja di kamar sama Yeollie…"

"Unnnn….gapapa kok…Krissie juga seneng sama Yeollie…Yeollie juga baik…"

 _ **Blush**_

Tiba tiba Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya dan entah kenapa ia merasakan pipinya mengeluarkan semburat kemerahan. Mulutnya tetap menggigit dan mengunyah coklat tersebut. Kris yang melihat Chanyeol demikian hanya menatap EXOs itu dengan bingung.

"Yeollie…Kenapa…."

"Anii…."

Kris mendekati Chanyeol dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Chanyeol—Tangan kecilnya memegang dahi Chanyeol, "Yeollie…gak lagi sakit kan?"

 _ **Blush**_

Rona kemerahan semakin terlihat kentara di wajah Chanyeol. Kris hanya kembali mengobservasi(?) wajah chanyeol—hanya memastikan kalau chanyeol sakit atau tidak.

"A—Aniyoo….",kata Chanyeol sembari menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Yeollie pusing? Kalau yeollie pusing nanti Krissie panggilin owner yeollie nde…",kata Kris sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Aku gapapa kok Krissie….beneran deh…."

 _ **Duk**_

Kris terduduk didepan hadapan Chanyeol. Boneka _Angry Birds_ yang tadi ia pegang diletakkannya di sampingnya.

"Kri—Krissie ngapain…"

"Jagain Yeollie…."

"Yeollie buat apa dijagain? Yeollie kan gak kemana mana….",Tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Krissie takut Yeollie sakit…jadi Krissie jagain…kalau yeoliie emang pusing atau ga enak badan…bilang Krissie nde….",jelas Kris yang lagi lagi membuat rona pipi Chanyeol semakin jelas

"U..Umm…",Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan—tak tega menolak keinginan Kris untuk berbaik hati seperti ini padanya. Walau sebenarnya sih Chanyeol tidak sedang sakit apapun.

"Krissie…."

"mmm….ada apa?"

"Anii….ma—mau co—coklat lagi….yeollie ambilin ne…"

"Yeoll mau coklat lagi? Chakkaman…biar Krissie ambilkan…"

"Ta—…"

Kris langsung berdiri meninggalkan chanyeol dan menuju ke tas—dimana chanyeol menyimpan cokelatnya dan mematahkan sedikit coklatnya dan kembali ke chanyeol.

"Ini…",tawar Kris sembari menyodorkan patahan coklat yang tadi di ambilnya.

"Go—Gomapta…",kata Chanyeol sembari mengambil patahan coklat itu dari tangan Kris dan mulai memakannya.

"Kri—krissie gak ambil?"

Kris menggeleng pelan.

 _ **:: Owners Side ::**_

Shania menghela nafasnya panjang. Akhirnya sesi belajar dan mengajarnya selesai. Otaknya serasa hendak meledak menghafal senyawa senyawa kimia yang ada. Hyena melirik jam yang terpasang di dekat meja belajarnya. Omong omong semenjak tadi mereka belajar di atas karpet halus nan empuk milik Hyena.

"Aiguu…sudah mau jam makan malam eoh…"

"Ah jinjja ?",Shania ikut melirik jam itu.

"Apa kau tak apa pulang agak malam…"

Shania menggeleng pelan,"Gwenchana….mungkin nanti appa atau ahjusshi supir yang akan menjemputku…."

"Arraseo…",balas Hyena," Hei..kajja…kita cek mereka…"

"Hmm…",Shania tak paham.

"Tumben sekali tenang…biasanya…kalau lapar bukannya mereka suka merengek ? atau hanya EXOs ku saja?"

"Anii…Yeollie juga seperti itu….",jawab Shania

"Kalau gitu kita cek sekarang…."

Shania dan Hyena mendekati ke tempat dimana chanyeol dan Kris berada. Didalamnya tampak chanyeol tengah tertidur dengan berbantalkan paha Kris sembari memeluk boneka _Rillakkuma_ miliknya. Kris sendiri tertidur bersandarkan pada tumpukan boneka Angry Birds.

"Aaaahhhh…Kyeopda….",ujar kedua yeoja itu bersamaan.

"Chanyeol terlihat seperti uke yang manis eoh….",gumam Shania pelan.

"Krissie, seme yang tampan… kalau kita jadi besanan pasti seru?"

"Eh? Kau mendengar gumamanku tadi ?"

"Kedengaran kok…"

Kedua yeoja itu hanya tertawa ringan—untung saja tidak membangunkan Kris dan juga Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengambil boneka angry birds merah yang tadi di sembunyikannya di dalam tas dan kembali ke tempat tidurnya—pelan pelan tanpa ketahuan Shania. Chanyeol kemudian hanya terduduk diatas alas tidurnya yang empuk dan menatap boneka _Angry Birds_ merah tersebut.

" _Angry Birds_ -nya memang mirip Krissie…." ,katanya sambil terkikik geli.

Chanyeol memainkan boneka itu—melempar lemparnya ke udara tinggi tinggi dan menangkapnya. Setelah puas, ia kemudian berbaring dan memeluk boneka itu—setelah ia menyelimuti sebagian tubuh mungilnya itu. Ia mengecup lembut boneka itu.

"Jaljayo Krissie…",bisiknya sebelum ia pergi ke alam mimpi dan sembari memeluk boneka _Angry Birds_ merah tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kris melirik Hyena—sang owner—yang kini telah tertidur. Kaki kecilnya kemudian turun dari tempat tidur miliknya sendiri yang terletak di samping meja nakas milik Hyena dan kemudian melangkahkannya ke arah tumpukkan boneka _Angry Birds_ yang beraneka ukuran dan jenis dilemari dekat tempat tidurnya. Ia mendorong perlahan salah satu boneka _Angry Birds_ yang berukuran lebih besar darinya dan tangannya meraih sesuatu yang tersembunyi dibaliknya—sebuah boneka _Rillakkuma_ yang pas dengan pelukkannya.

Kris membawa boneka itu ke tempat tidurnya dan menatap boneka itu sembari terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Entah kenapa ia sangat teringat wajah Chanyeol ketika ia melihat boneka itu. Apalagi dengan senyuman dari Chanyeol dan juga kebetulan Chanyeol memakai bando dengan kuping mirip dengan Rillakkuma yang ia pegang saat ini ketika itu.

"Mirip yeollie….",bisik namja itu pelan sebelum ia berbaring di atas kasurnya,menyelimuti dirinya dan kemudian memeluk erat boneka itu sembari mengelusnya.

" _Goodnight_ yeolliee…. _have a nice dream…._ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **.: THE END :.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **:: Author's Note ::**_

Hai hai…

 _DragonPhoenix_ is Back!

Terima kasih atas readers yang sudah memberi usulan OC yang akan dibuat di FF ini….untuk yang menunggu lanjutan FF ini yang entah yang hanya membaca dan mereview atau yang juga sekaligus me request OC di sini ide kalian sangat menarik dan membuat saya lebih banyak ber-imajinasi tentang mereka dalam bentuk _chibi_. Sekedar info tambahan bagi yang me-request atau me-review,untuk urutan pengepost-an cerita tidak terpaku pada urutan yang ada di author's note teaser. Bergantung pada request yang ada apakah kedua member dari couple sudah punya OC-nya atau tidak. Kalau baru salah satu saja harus menunggu terlebih dahulu…jadi bagi yang mengecek apakah saya sudah membuat ceritanya atau tidak bisa di cek di review apakah sudah lengkap atau belum^^

 _ **AUTHOR DISINI JUGA SANGAT TERBUKA DALAM MENERIMA**_ __ _ **REVIEW,KRITIK DAN SARAN DARI KALIAN SELAMA KALIAN MENULIS DALAM**_ _ **BAHASA YANG SOPAN**_

Maaf author merasa perlu menekankan kalimat tersebut demikian karena di bagian teaser ada yang dengan menggunakan bahasa yang _sangat kurang sopan_ nya mereview FF ini _hanya karena saya menggunakan 4 crack pair dan 2 official pair_

Maaf sekali….untuk ' _ **queen b**_ '…

entah siapapun anda…

tapi perlu saya beritahu kalau ini adalah FF saya dan saya tidak peduli dengan komentar anda yang rasanya tidak pantas untuk di ucapkan oleh manusia entah anda sebenarnya yeoja atau namja…jadi saya harap anda bisa membaca tulisan diatas…..

Toh,saya rasa juga tidak banyak yang berkeberatan dengan sistem couple yang saya terapkan di sini dan bagi saya tidak ada hubungannya antara adil dan tidak adil jadi jika anda tidak suka dengan FF ini cukup klik tombol exit atau close tab dan selesai bahkan jika ide saya tidak menarik bagi anda sebenarnya anda tak perlu menghabiskan waktu untuk mengetik kata kata untuk menghina atau apapun itu pada kolom review FF ini. kalau masih berani tetap menulis review dengan bahasa kasar baik pada chap ini maupun selanjutnya terserah. Tapi saya tidak akan menghapus FF ini atau apapun itu dan ini berlaku bagi siapapun yang nanti akan tetap menulis review dengan _**bahasa yang kasar**_ ….

OC Shania Park dari [ **Guest** ] dan OC Lee Hyena dari [ **Nandha0627** ]; Buat **Guest** siapapun kamu (soalnya Guest kan bisa siapa saja /plak) yang request jadi ownernya mini chanyeol, aku harap kamu suka ( Begitu juga buat **Nandha0627 )**

Last, Mind For Review This Chap ? Your Review was My Support…

With Love,

 **DragonPhoenix96**


End file.
